Neru
by volk-krosh
Summary: Placed after the HiME festival Shizuru has isolated herself and Natsuki will interviene. Nao is somehow involved and I'm not that good at summaries. Rating soon to go up. ShizNat. Shoujoai. Yuri soon enough.
1. Chapter 1

Neru 

**Someone's dream.**

It hadn't been long after the HiME festival had ended, and one Kuga Natsuki was fiercely trying to get along, she wanted life to work, she wanted "normal" for once. She wanted things to work her way and she didn't believe it was asking for much.

She thought her life had been less than perfect but so far she had had one thing, one person that had always been there for her, and that one person was nowhere to be seen, she had been told by Mai that she refused every single invitation she did to the girl.

So basically she was left without a choice… She had to forget about Shizuru for her own good. This she said to herself out loud in the garden at Fuuka, not expecting a certain cat like girl to be ears dropping.

"Oh Kami, please! Won't you just get over yourself? Honestly, it's not nearly that big a freaking deal!" said the red headed cat girl letting herself fall gracefully from a tree and standing near enough the girl to make an impression but far enough not to be easily attacked an proceeded to take her usual cocky laid back position.

"What are you doing here!" was Natsuki's reply at this outrageous intrusion in her privacy.

"Helping you, baka?"

"How could /you/ help?" Natsuki was already starting to get truly angry.

"See, I have much more experience than you at relationships, don't I?"

"If you call tying men up and robbing them a relationship"

"Look, if you don't want my advice, I'll leave I don't have to stand for your lack of manners" Nao was already getting ready to bounce away when Natsuki's voice came low

"No… wait… what do you have to say?" sadly enough for Natsuki, the best advice she could get was Nao's and there was very little she could do about it. If she asked Mai she would never live it down, and there just weren't close female friends on her list. And the male ones were no help. No that they were close either.

"Oh… so now you want it?" Nao wanted to push it even if it was just a little.

"Yeah… I do" Natsuki wasn't even fighting it, she just wanted to make things right with Shizuru and if this was the cost, she'd pay it. However her attitude annoyed Nao to no end thus making her not want to tease much but rather help the girl if it got her the reactions she wanted back.

They both talked for a bit, Nao was her usually cryptic enough self and Natsuki just coped with it. Nothing truly big happened in their little encounter.

At the end of it, Natsuki left the garden with a clear idea of what to do. she thought what Nao told was perhaps just a little too over the top, but truth was Shizuru was an "over the top" woman herself so maybe this would work.

That very night she went to Shizuru's apartment. She had got a few tips from Akira-kun about how to infiltrate a building without being caught. The ninja style was working just fine to her, she had got to Shizuru's living room window (or what she presumed was it) and she was about to enter it when the sight she was presented to her simply took her breath away.

A tall slim woman was in the inside, long brown hair, white skin and the most beautiful deep crimson eyes. She had seen Shizuru naked a thousand times before when they bathed because Shizuru managed to trick her into doing it, but she hadn't ever really enjoyed the sight without being teased about it. she hadn't had the chance to truly appreciate that well formed body with such delicate features. Until now.

She was mystified at the thought that this woman could even exist. She not only was elegant and well mannered, she was also kind and most attractive to the sight. This had to be what all those poets and artist tried to describe with their work when they talked about a perfect woman… no, not a woman, a perfect lady.

This was what ran through Natsuki's mind when she suddenly felt something o rather someone behind her. She couldn't even tell when it happened but she was pushed inside the window, having her face meet the floor with a hard thud. She grabbed her head repeating "itai, itai, itai" not quite yet realizing what had happened while the now wondering beauty neared her.

"Ara, ara I didn't know Natsuki liked voyeurism, she could have just asked." Where the words of the devil-woman. Natsuki now knew the truth, she was a devil and that's why she was so beautiful _the fallen angel was the most beautiful among them all_ were the words that befell her mind now. She had little to no idea about what to do now that she was discovered. But thanks to her instincts she got up in a second and gave a hard look to Shizuru. She hadn't come here to play games with her. She came to get a job done and she was going to. She had already failed to talk the woman out of this isolation far too many times to allow herself one more.

"Shizuru, we can do this two ways. I would rather if you voluntarily put this on" Natsuki showed a black hood to the older woman and waited for what seemed an eternity but was really not more than two seconds before she got an answer.

"If Natsuki wants me to, I will" those were the words that summed all up. They were more than true and applied to any situation, for Natsuki she would do anything and everything, specially if she asked. She hadn't had to ask before and she had given her life for her. There wasn't a line for Natsuki. There was no limit, and this was the tangible proof. Shizuru delicately took the cloth from Natsuki's hands and gave her a warm smile before putting it on.

Natsuki couldn't believe her luck. Now she knew Nao had to be right, otherwise Shizuru would have never agreed. So she proceeded to do what she had thought to do. since her job had just become that much easier, she quickly tied up Shizuru's hands and took the woman in her back, Shizuru didn't even mutter a word. She didn't care where of how she was taken if Natsuki was with her. All she could feel was her warmth in her body and that's all she cared about, it had been so long since she felt it.

She didn't think she deserved the pleasure of enjoying such thing, but her will wasn't strong enough for her not to, and the fact that it wasn't supposed to be nice allowed her to feel a little less guilty about it. she could stay this way for the rest of her life and she would be happy.

Not so far away an uninvited stalker watched the whole scene as it played out, not being able to believe her eyes "How can she possibly be that stupid and lucky and not even realize it! I don't think I'll ever understand how Shizuru ever laid eyes on her." Nao decided to follow Natsuki to make sure she didn't hurt Shizuru. For some reason she had sensed the innate lack of tact Natsuki had quite some time ago and chances were she took her words literally _which she did_ so both her concern for Shizuru's well being and her curiosity drove her to witness the whole thing.

It had been slightly difficult to do this since Natsuki had a passion for speeding and Nao wasn't that fast when it came to make her ways around trees and keep unwanted bugs away from her face, but the scene was worth it so she did her best to keep up. At the end they reached an old cave in the island. It was rather hard to find which was all the better for this. Nao almost complimented Natsuki mentally fro having found such a good place in such little time, but didn't simply because this was all out of her own stupidity.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok so this is the first chapter of what I believe will be a really short fic.

I hope you all enjoy it.

Once again I tell you, the Mai series isn't my best, and I simply write it because… I like making someone happy and… so if you think it sucks, it probably does. But be kind and don't flame me about it? do notice I'm aware it's not the best ;;

This is the first time I write on someone else's dream but I hope I did well enough?

I'll be posting the second chapter soon enough. And rest assured, the rating will go up, because we all know how much I like writing yuri …

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

This is short but… significant? ;;

--------------------------------------------------------

Chappy 2

Once inside the cave, Natsuki placed Shizuru on a wall she had already prepared. Chaining her to it by her ankles. Natsuki couldn't remember when she had found this place but she always thought some day she would be chained to it, however faith was not without a sense of irony and now she was the one keeping someone captive.

Natsuki wished to know what was going on inside Fujino's mind, however this was the one thing she knew she couldn't get out of her. She had tried countless times before asking her the nice way, the bad way and even the bribe way. But she hadn't given to her.

There was of course a reason as to why. Shizuru simply refused to give Natsuki any more pain than she had already. Back in the day the raven-haired woman had cried her eyes out and taken the hardest decision she could for her. Shizuru might of gone and left her humanity behind for Natsuki, but her princess had done it all far worse, because she was unable to leave such thing behind, when she took the decision to give herself to Shizuru and kill both of them she did it with full knowledge and guilt. She even managed not only to display her love much greater than Shizuru's but also bring her the gift of warmth she had always longed for.

Shizuru would never hurt her again, and that was a final decision.

Natsuki took the hood off of the older woman's head and allowed her to watch the place, she didn't mind her for the longest time while she made a fire and then simply sat in front of her. She chose a spot not too close to her because Nao had told her once she had Shizuru in a similar position she should stay away for several reasons that she didn't explain. This of course was taken by Shizuru as a simple act of repulsion, and it didn't help the situation at all.

They stayed in their places without letting on a single word for more than an hour before Natsuki decided to finally speak.

"Do you know why I brought you here?" her tone made it clear to Shizuru it wasn't a good idea to tease her, however she didn't feel up to having a serious talk with Natsuki. Not yet.

"Natsuki wanted me all for herself?" This was Fujino's way of trying to wriggle out of the situation untouched.

"On the contraire, I want to know why are you pushing everyone away." For the first time Natsuki was able to resist the devil-woman's teasing, she wasn't going to fall for any of it. This was her game, this was her territory, she would make the rules and she would win. Not because she didn't like loosing to Shizuru, but because she wanted to be able to in the future.

"Ara, ara, why does Natsuki think that of me?"

"Shizuru I don't want to be alone, and you are the only person that is ever **_with_** me. Why wont you allow me in?" a new side of Natsuki was coming into view… the true side of her.

These words echoed inside Shizuru's mind. She didn't want her princess to be alone, she never did. She wanted love for her, she wanted happiness… She had only stayed away from her because of that. She had decided to give her what she thought needed, a life without guilt, she wanted to take it all with her. To set Natsuki free.

Yet she had done the opposite, she had once again failed to protect her one special person, the one that had given her so much was now once again hurting in front of her, and her own lack of heart had been the cause yet again. Shizuru broke at this moment, she simply couldn't handle the thought of it happening again, she now understood why she as tied up, why she was being treated as less than a dog. She deserved it, she deserved that and much more.

She wanted to cry, to be defeated, to exteriorize what now boiled up inside her. And she fell to her knees. Her eyes where empty as she lost herself inside her own thoughts, inside her own mind.

Natsuki saw Shizuru's pupils go blank and her limbs fail to sustain her, and was baffled at this, not once had she seen the woman crash, not even at the festival had she lost. She won when she died, she won because she gave herself to her. Yet now the sight in front of her taunted her with the possibility of hallucination. She simply could not believe this was happening.

A slim figure had been watching everything unfold step by step and the moment Shizuru had fallen to the ground she knew she could no longer be just a bystander, she would not leave Shizuru in the inexperienced hands of the wolf to be shred instead of healed as she needed. She quickly made her way into the cave and baring her heart on her sleeve she summoned her element, with one swift move tied up and lifted Shizuru in the same position she had once got her self-proclaimed nemesis in.

Natsuki's reaction was slow; she wondered how Nao could have got there so fast, yet she would have killed her in the spot, had her element got to her when she tried to summon it. Nao merely laughed at the lame attempt and the fact that Natsuki's hand was empty when she lifted it "aiming" at her with air. It took a second for Natsuki to realize it wasn't working.

Nao took advantage of the situation and quickly pulled the confused girl out of the cave, away from Shizuru's sight.

"What do you think you're doing? You bring her here, chain her and treat her like a hostage and then you break her down with psychological crap?" Nao slammed her female companion on the ground. "Even though she's the only freaking living being that cares about your pathetic little form of life you go and break her? As if she was just an old toy that no longer sates your cravings?"

Natsuki was unable to take it anymore, and finally clicked. "You think I want this? You think I don't care about her? I don't have the slightest clue of why I'm even here if I don't. I can't even begin to understand, I don't want her to hurt but I cannot fix this, I don't know how!" she was finally giving in herself, for Shizuru she would do anything, she simply didn't know what to do.

Nao couldn't shake the idea that Natsuki was actually saying the truth; she was stupid enough not to know what Shizuru needed. Hence she would help her, not because she cared about her, but because Fujino's form had been the only friendly one she had ever really encountered and if this was what she needed then she would do it, even if it killed her.

Nao took Natsuki and stood her up, this was going to be along night…

-----------------------------------------------

So this is chapter 2… I do mean it when I say this is going to be a short fic, but that doesn't mean it wont have several chapters…

This might of got just a little more angsty and reckless than I wanted it but it's here nevertheless. Mostly because I obsessed so much over it I even dreamt I posted it ;;;

If all goes well the next chapter **will** be higher rated. And lighter _(as it probably will be just a nice green and juicy lemon bunny) _I hope.

You probably already have an idea of where this is going… but if there's anything I can say about it, is "be prepared because you're on for a big surprise"… not everything is what it seems… ne?

_Jc… Thanks. All yours._


End file.
